Decisions
by The Mad Hellcat
Summary: Guerrero has had too much time to think after saving Winston from the ‘Book Collector’ and decides to leave… only to come face to face with Chance. Chance/Guerrero


Title: Decision  
Author: The Mad Hellcat  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Chance/Guerrero  
Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target (because if I did Chance and Guerrero would have more scenes together). This is written for fun and no profit is being made so please do not sue me. Sue the plot bunnies, they have more money than I do anyway!!  
Warning: Unbetaed. I edited it but that and a dollar can get you something from McDonalds.  
Summary: Guerrero has had too much time to think after saving Winston from the 'Book Collector' and decides to leave… only to come face to face with Chance.

Guerrero knew, logically, that he wasn't thinking clearly, but right at that moment he didn't care. All he could think about was what that evil, sonvoabitch said during the interrogation. The words echoed in Guerrero's mind 'until he reconnected with you'… dammit. He had thought he had been so careful, but some where he had screwed up covering his tracks and now Winston had been kidnapped and Chance…

There are some things you don't need to relive through that much detail ever again.

Then he had to trust the old man… those hours away from Chance had been the worst of Guerrero's entire life. He didn't know if he would see the man again or if the boss man would keep his promise and kill the only thing that mattered to Guerrero. Chance had made it out alive, minor injuries and a non-life threatening bullet wound, Winston was worked over pretty good, broken bones, burns… but even though he had been tortured he still was the same old stubborn paladin-type Guerrero had learned to like.

He couldn't get it out of his mind that this was his fault. Guerrero decided it was time to pack up his stuff and go before he did anything else to hurt the only family he had left. Chance and Winston were both still in the hospital and Carmine followed Guerrero around like a lost puppy. No pun intended.

Guerrero picked up the few things he kept at the office and in Chance's apartment. He thought about leaving a note to explain, but thought better of it. "What the hell do you think you're going?" Chance asked, carefully leaning against the door to Winston's office.

"I thought you were still in the hospital, Dude," Guerrero said quietly.

"I asked you a question."

"A question I am currently choosing to ignore, take your pain meds and go to bed."

"And just let you walk away?"

"That's the plan."

"Like hell it is," Chance turned Guerrero around and held him tightly by the arms.

"Let me go, Dude," he sighed.

"Tell me what the bastard said to you."

"Don't you get it, Chance, this is my fault. He found you because of me…"

"And because of you he is dead and Winston is alive. This wasn't going to end. He would have found me eventually…"

"Dude, just stop…"

"And then I would have been alone. I would have been alone, Guerrero, hell lets face it I would have been dead years ago if you hadn't…"

"You wouldn't have been dead."

"Don't you get it," Chance shook him slightly, "how much I need you, how important you are to me!"

"You would have found someone else to keep you warm at night!"

"Do you really think that is all this is?"

"Isn't it? Two grown men with a fondness for each other…"

"Fondness my ass, Guerrero, I'm in love with you."

"Chance, you are drugged up on something…"

"I love you, I need you and I am asking you to please not leave me," Chance said, "please!"

Please? Chance never said please, much less twice in one sentence. He really must want him to stay, but why? His rapidly chaotic thoughts started to slow down; Chance always was a calming influence on him. He found that he really didn't want to leave, and yet he felt that he still had to. Had to protect Chance. "Lets say I stay and then what happens if someone else finds you because of me."

"Easy, we deal with them the same way we dealt with him."

"You could have been killed; Winston could have been killed…"

"And so could have you! It's the risk we take doing what we are doing and I would rather take that risk and be with you than anything else."

Guerrero wanted to believe that because deep inside of him he felt the same way. He wasn't sure if he could live with himself if Chance got killed because of something he did. Guerrero finally looked up into Chance's eyes and his chest tightened. The raw and unguarded emotion he saw there took him aback. He reached up and touched the side of Chance's face with his finger tips, he knew he should leave while he still had a chance but his resolve was failing. "Chance…"

Chance leaned down and kissed Guerrero softly, barely any pressure, and Guerrero felt his eyes start to get wet. "Stay."

"I…"

"Stay. Put your things away and come up stairs with me right now. After everything if I lost you I don't know what I would do…"

"You'd survive," Guerrero smirked, "wouldn't have as much fun, but hey…"

Chance released him and offered him his hand, "Come with me."

"I'm…"

"I know," Chance smirked, "but I love you anyway."

"You aren't exactly a picnic all the time yourself," Guerrero took his hand and Carmine barked happily.

"He doesn't like it when his daddies fight."

"Haha, very funny," Guerrero rolled his eyes, he was still unsure, still afraid but somehow he knew this is where he belonged. Who knew what kind of trouble Winston and Chance would get into if he wasn't there?

Chance led him quietly to the elevator, never letting to of Guerrero's hand, until they reached his bedroom; Guerrero knew Chance was hurting and probably shouldn't have left the hospital so sex was definitely out. Sex tonight was not what either of them needed anyway. Guerrero carefully stripped Chance, found a pill bottle in his pocket for hydrocodone and set it next to the bed. He put Chance to bed and went into the bathroom to get him a cup of water. "Has to hurt, Dude," he said coming back into the bedroom and looking over Chance's injuries, "take your meds and…"

"I'm not taking any narcotics tonight."

"Dude, seriously, fine, I will make you a deal. You take your meds and I will stay here with you until you wake up."

"You've never stayed the night before."

"Do we have a deal or not?"

Chance took the bathroom cup from Guerrero's hands and popped open the pill bottle, he swallowed a pill before drinking the entire glass of water. Guerrero put the pill bottle on the nightstand and took the cup back to the bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, he kept a tooth brush here in case of emergencies or pulling all nighters, and stripped down to his boxers. He folded his clothes neatly and laid then on the chair in the bedroom, his shoes under the chair. Before Guerrero turned the hall light out, Chance said, "You look like an angel."

"Glad to know the narcs are working that fast," he snorted turning the light off. He crawled into bed, very cautious of Chance's injuries as he curled up around him. The bullet wound was on his left shoulder, a deep grazing, nothing that went through or lodged. Chance was very lucky and if Guerrero had anything to do with it his luck would never run out.

He rested his head on Chance's chest, and listened to the other man's heartbeat. It was the most comforting sound Guerrero had ever heard. He knew he made the right choice to stay. "Guerrero?" Chance asked, putting his arms around the slighter man.

"Hmmmm?"

"There is something that I always wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"That day, back at the house with Katherine, you could have killed me multiple times…"

"You could have killed me to, Babe," Guerrero said, placing a small kiss on his chest.

"No," he said quietly running a hand down Guerrero's back, "I couldn't have."

Guerrero closed his eyes; replaying those terrible moments in his head, the look in Chance's eyes as he told him to stand up… he was on the verge of tears. "I told you," he said quietly, "it was a 'me or you situation' so I made a decision. You. All the way."

"Now it's us?"

"Yeah, I guess now it is us," Guerrero couldn't help but smile in the darkness, allowing the weight he had been carrying on his shoulders to finally leave him.


End file.
